Sagan om tingen som förvandlades
by thelethir
Summary: Sauruman förvandlar saer till värdelösa saker på uppdrag av Sauron. Karaktärerna Fóa Meyla och Saeta tillhör egentligen Chamela, men jag har fått tillåtelse att använda dem.
1. En väldigt misslyckad fest

Det var en helt normal dag i Vattnadal. Gandalf satt under ett träd och rökte pipa.  
  
Plötsligt hördes ett underligt brusande ljud och Gandalf såg hur ett starkt vitt ljussken kom ut från hans trollstav.  
  
Gandalf vart bländad.  
  
Han fick kisa och bara med stor ansträngning kunde han se hur den otydliga skuggan som var hans trollstav sakta ändrade form och struktur.  
  
Han såg stora svarta fläckar framför ögonen och han såg knappt någonting när han grep efter sin trollstav och märkte att den kändes förunderligt slät...  
  
– Den där JÄVLA Saruman har förvandlat min trollstav till en bandyklubba! Skrek han.  
  
Och mycket riktigt, i hans hand hade han en gul bandy klubba med svart skaft som långsamt höll på att spricka på grund av Gandalfs hårda grepp.  
  
I det lilla gudsförgätna riket Fylke anordnades det en nyårsfest. Ballonger hängdes upp, bord flyttades och den lilla ängen i utkanten av Hobsala förvandlades till något som såg ut som en blandning mellan ett tivoli och en soptipp.  
  
"Från: Gandalf@Midgard.com  
  
Till: Bilbo@Fylke.com  
  
Ämne: Nyårsfest  
  
Tyvärr Bilbo, jag kan inte komma, Saruman har förvandlat min trollstav till en bandyklubba.  
  
De enda fyrverkerier som jag kan göra utan hjälp av min trollstav är små smällare och de kan inte ens spränga ett lingon."  
  
Bilbo slog irriterat handen i skrivbordet. "Typiskt Saruman, hur ska vi nu göra med fyrverkerierna. Bilbo började skriva:  
  
  
  
"Från Bilbo@Fylke.com  
  
Till Gandalf@Midgard.com  
  
Ämne: Fyrverkerier  
  
Gandalf, känner du någon annan trollkarl som kan göra fyrverkerier, du förstår vi behöver verkligen fyrverkerier annars….  
  
Längre hann Bilbo inte förrän han märkte att han istället för att skriva på ett tangentbord skrev på en pumpa. Hela datorn hade förvandlats till en pumpa. Pumpan var formad precis som en dator och hade hål där några av tangenterna borde sitta.   
  
Efter att ha torkat av fingrarna och muttrat svärord över Sarumans ondska bestämde sig Bilibo för att ta en promenad för att försöka glömma att det enda som han kan göra när festivalschemat når punkten "överdådigt fyrverkeri" är att stå mitt i salongen, tända ett tomtebloss och förklara att Gandalf inte kunde komma.   
  
Äntligen var det dags för festen, Bilbo hade hyrt den största diskolokalen i Fylke och han hade lagt ner halva sin förmögenhet (påstod han) på ljuseffekter och rökmaskiner. Tusentals hober hade kommit (trots att bara 144 var bjudna, det kom alltid några fler när det vankades gratis sprit), de dansade söp och slogs till stenhårda rave-låtar som spelades av bandet "The Highalulu". Bilbo var förtvivlad för Merry och Pippin hade tillverkat hundratals falska fyrverkeripjäser som de hade placerat precis utanför diskoteket, vilket gjorde att alla trodde att det skulle bli ett fantastiskt fyrverkeri som skulle få månen att ändra bana.   
  
Bilbo ställde sig mitt i diskoteket, bad om att man skulle stänga av musiken och började stammande säga: "D-det är en sak jag måste berätta."  
  
Inga lyssnade på honom, de fortsatte med att dansa, supa och slåss.  
  
Frodo kom in och skrek: "hör upp, annars slänger vi in alla fyrverkeripjäser och tänder eld på dem"!, tricket funkade! Alla slutade med det de höll på med, delvis för att Frodo skrek och delvis för att Merry och Pippin verkligen slängde in fyrverkeripjäserna.  
  
"Jag har en sak att säga…" började Bilbo men han inte säga något mer, för all blev panikslagna när Merry och Pippin tände på fyrverkeripjäserna.  
  
Fyrverkeripjäserna brann visserligen och ett antal nyfikna hober fick sina fötter svartbrända ( hobernas fothår är lättantändligt), men annars hände inget särskilt.  
  
"Var är bilbo!" skrek alla tretusen arga hober och en dvärg som försökte klä ut sig till en hob för att få gratis sprit. Men Bilbo var försvunnen. 


	2. Skyddsdemoner och ollifantsnor

"Det är för farligt!" sade en alv i vit kappa.  
  
I Vattnadal hade man ett rådslag för att bestämma vad man skulle göra för att få förhindra att   
  
Sauron förvandlar världen till en gurka.   
  
"Vi har inget annat val" sade Gandalf som fortfarande höll i sin bandyklubba, som han försökt   
  
kamouflera genom att måla den grå, men alla såg vad det var.  
  
"Vi kan inte släppa ut andarna ur Den gamla tidsporten!" sade alven i den vita kappan.   
  
Men de hade inget val så de gick in i det stora templet där tidsporten fanns. Templet var   
  
egentligen större och pampigare än det behövde, alla hade på sig sina finaste ritualkläder och   
  
alla höll i en juvelbesatt stav av renaste aluminium, fast de lika gärna kunde ha på sig   
  
begagnade kalsonger och hålla i spruckna tändstickor, men det skulle inte bli lika pampigt.  
  
"Jag, den store härskaren av Vattnadal, alvernas alv, skaparen av detta heliga tempel och   
  
upphovsmannen till Vattnadals hemsida www.Elrondrulez.com kräver härmed att denna   
  
tidens port ska öppna sina valv och släppa ut frälsningens demoner ur sitt väldiga inre" sade   
  
Elrond, fast det hade varit enklare att säga "öppna dig".  
  
Golvet under dem började själva och en liten sten i mitten av golvet flög upp i luften och   
  
splittrades. Det var som att dra ur proppen ur ett badkar, fast tvärtom, en gigantisk  
  
energispiral sköt ut ur r hålet och alla stenpelare föll i en gigantisk explosion. Alla templets   
  
hundranittionio våningar exploderade och föll ner, en efter en och missade precis alla   
  
medlemmarna i rådslaget (utom Gimli, som de fick gräva fram efteråt).   
  
"Hejsan allihopa" hördes en röst som stod mitt i kaoset.   
  
När dammet lagt sig så stod de tre Skyddsdemonerna Meyla Fóa och Saeta mitt i   
  
tempelruinen.   
  
" Ä-är det ni som är Meyla Fóa och Saeta som spärrades in i den andra dimensionen av Den   
  
store guden för att skydda Midgård ifall något ont hände" stammade Elrond.  
  
"Japp, de är oss du söker" svarade Fóa.  
  
Saeta stod inte länge tillsammans med Fóa och Elrond mitt i ruinen, hon fick syn på Legolas   
  
och började hångla med honom samtidigt som hon försökte få av hans byxor med stortån.  
  
"Ge fan i mitt bälte" skrek Legolas.  
  
Saeta började jag Legolas runt i tempelruinen samtidigt som Gandalf pratade med de Meyla   
  
och Fóa.  
  
" Lyssna, vi behöver eran hjälp, här är pengar så att ni kan boka ett rum på Grand hotell, ni   
  
ska stanna där tills en hob som heter Frodo kommer" sade Gandalf.  
  
Vi ska bo på ett fint hotell och vi behöver inte betala ett öre, vad är haken?" frågade Meyla.  
  
"Att ni måste följa Frodo till Mordor och slänga ner en ring i en vulkan" Svarade Gandalf.  
  
"Vad ska vi göra?" frågade Saeta som hade slutat jaga Legolas och släpade på Legolas bälte   
  
med ett stolt flin på läpparna.  
  
"Hade du lyssnat skulle du ha vetat det", sade Fóa.  
  
Gandalf förklarade för Saeta.  
  
"Jaha, det enda vi ska göra är följa med en främmande person till ondsans rike med en ring  
  
som långsamt driver folk till vansinne?" frågade Meyla.  
  
"Ja, ungefär" svarade Gandalf.  
  
"Vad väntar vi på, vi åker på en gång!"   
  
SPLASH, Elrond och några alver skulle gå ut genom dörren när dem fick något grönt och   
  
klibbigt över sig.  
  
"Ollifantsnor"! skrek Elrond.  
  
"Vem riggade den där fällan?" frågade Saeta.  
  
"Det gjorde jag" sa Meyla stolt.  
  
"Hur fick du tag i ollifantsnor?" frågade Saeta  
  
"Det var vatten, men det förvandlades till ollifantsnor" sa Meyla.  
  
"Var är dem, var är min pilbåge!" skrek Elrond.  
  
"Vi borde nog dra till det där hotellet nu!" sade Fóa. 


	3. Anlita aldrig en utbygdsjägare som pilot

Frodo, Sam, Merry och Pippin satt på planet på väg till hotellet som Gandalf berättade om.  
  
"Det är er kapten, Arragorn som talar, spänn fast säkerhetsbältena, vi ska strax starta" sade   
  
Arragorn. Han glömde stänga av mikrofonen, så under hela flygresan hörde Frodo och de andra vad hände hos piloten:  
  
"Boromir, hur gjorde man för att få planet att stiga nu igen, förde man spaken från sig eller   
  
mot sig?"  
  
"Aj, det där måste ha gjort ont!"  
  
"Äh, dem har ändå för många lyktstolpar på det här stället".  
  
"Nu lyfter vi, puh! Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle klara det!"  
  
"Boromir, varför ser du så blek ut? Hoppsan, jag har planet uppochner!"  
  
"Var är landningsbanan?"  
  
"Nu landar vi! Vad sade du, Boromir, har jag glömt landningställen?  
  
"KRASCH!"   
  
"Tack för att ni flög med oss och akta tröskeln när ni går ut!  
  
Frodo och Sam fortsatte vidare mot hotellet medan Merry och Pippin gick åt andra hållet.  
  
"Hallå, vi ska åt det här hållet skrek Frodo till dem"  
  
"You aint notin´ but a hound dog, a hound dog cryin´ all the time.." hördes det på avstånd.  
  
Frodo tog fram sitt svärd och fäktade vilt i luften.  
  
"Kom igen Elvis-monster!" skrek han.  
  
"Love me Tender, love me true..."  
  
"Jag är inte rädd för dig!" skrek Frodo.  
  
Den sjungande saken kom närmare och bländade Frodo med ett starkt lyse.  
  
"GAAAA!" skrek Frodo.  
  
"Rock around the clock.."  
  
"Stick, försvinn, dra, GAAAAAAA!"  
  
Frodo fäktade vilt med svärdet, som såg ynkligt litet ut när han skulle ta sig an den sjungande   
  
besten.  
  
"Are you lonesome tonight…"  
  
Frodo var helt bländat av ljuset och vågade varken stå stilla eller röra sig.  
  
"GAAAAAAA…!"  
  
"Gillar han ine Elvis?"  
  
Rösten lät väldigt mycket som Sams röst.  
  
"Hoppa in mr Frodo".  
  
Rösten lät väldigt mycket som Sams.  
  
"Sam?" frågade Frodo snyftande.  
  
"Hoppa in, Frodo" skrek Sam.  
  
I nästa sekund fann Frodo sig själv sittandes i en Cadillac sjungandes Elvislåtar på väg till ett   
  
fint hotell. 


	4. Galenskap på hotellet Del 1

Grand hotell är ett väldigt fint hotell.  
  
Det ligger vackert beläget på östkustens västra sida och är ett av de dyraste hotellen i hela   
  
Midgård.  
  
Hotellet har en restaurang och en bar som är öppen dygnet runt.  
  
I baren satt det en gång fyra hober och drack tills de vart fulla.  
  
I precis samma hotell satt fyra personer och väntade på hoberna. Namnen på dessa personer var Fóa, Saeta , Meyla och Legolas.  
  
"När kommer de Jäkla hoberna?" sade Legolas.  
  
"De sitter väl i baren och dricker sig fulla" svarade Fóa.  
  
"Vad sägs om.." började Saeta, men hon hann inte säga längre förrän ett gäng förvirrade och kraftigt berusade hober störtade in i rummet.  
  
" Jah har inge minne av ja bechtällde något sånt hä!" sluddrade Frodo fram och fick genast tre smällar av Fóa, Saeta och Meyla samtidigt.   
  
"Tchena blondinen!" sade Sam till Legolas.  
  
"Legolas är min!" skrek Saeta.  
  
"Hupp meh labbarna å schlåss om henne!" skrek Sam tillbaka.  
  
"Jag är ingen tjej!" skrek Legolas.  
  
"Han är ingen tjej!" upprepade Saeta.   
  
Frodo hade tydligen druckit mest av alla eftersom han bestämde sig för att stöta på Fóa.  
  
"Ge mig en kchyss schnygging " sade Frodo till Fóa.  
  
PANG, en så stor bula har nog ingen levande varelse fått förut.  
  
"Schpelar du schvåråtkomlig" sluddrade Frodo fram.  
  
KRAK, Frodos näsa skulle aldrig bli normal igen.  
  
Frodo satte handen under näsan och när han märkte att han blödde näsblod satte han sig i ett hörn och började böla.  
  
Merry och Pippin for runt i rummet och flörtade med allt som rörde sig.  
  
Sam försökte kyssa Legolas, men Saeta ryckte undan honom.  
  
Till slut stog varken Fóa, Meyla, Saeta eller Legolas ut så de bestämde sig för att låsa in hoberna i garderoben.  
  
Legolas gick till restaurangen för att äta, medans Meyla, Fóa och Saeta satte sig vid datorn och skrev korkade historier om karaktärerna Miriam, Ida och Emile.  
  
Hoberna började nyktra till och efter ett tag vågade de släppa ut dem.  
  
"ÅÅÅÅH mitt huvud" stönade Sam.  
  
En av legolas väskor började röra på sig, det hördes ett svagt klirrande ljud och rummet började lukta rosor.  
  
"Mina parfymer!" Skrek Legolas.  
  
Fóa gick fram till väskan och öppnade den.  
  
Ut ur väskan föll det en blödande och väldigt irriterad dvärg.  
  
"Tittar du aldrig i väskan innan du stänger den?" frågade dvärgen (som hette Gimli) Legolas.  
  
"Jag brukar inte ha dvärgar bland mina parfymer!" skrek Legolas.  
  
"Lugna ner er" sade Meyla.  
  
"Hur kan jag vara lugn, när jag håller på och förblöda och allt ni idioter gör är att stå och säga åt mig att ta det lugnt!" skrek Gimli.  
  
"Ta det lugnt och lägg linda ett täcke runt honom" sade en röst som Fóa först trodde var Legolas.  
  
"Varför då? vi behöver bandage, inte täcken" sade Fóa till rösten.  
  
"Det kommer förvandlas till banadge" sade rösten som Fóa fortfarande trodde var Legolas.  
  
"Hur vet du det?" frågade Fóa till rösten.  
  
"Jag är författaren" svarade rösten, som definitivt inte var Legolas.  
  
"Vad gör du här?" frågade Fóa.  
  
"Jag måste se till att Gimli överlever, jag har planerat en massa plågor för honom, MUHAHAHA!" Svarade författaren.  
  
Rösten försvann lika omotiverat som den kom och kvar var bara en svag doft av rökelse.  
  
Rummet vart helt tyst.  
  
"kul" sade Meyla för att bryta tystnaden,  
  
Saeta hade inte hört samtalet för hon var upptagen med att hångla med Lego...  
  
(Emile: Freedrik! Ta genast bort det där!  
  
Författaren: Förlåt Emile, jag trodde du ville hångla med legolas! )  
  
Saeta hörde vartenda ord av samtalet och började genast rulla in Gimli i ett täcke.  
  
(Emile: Det var bättre!)  
  
Gimli såg mest ut som en väldigt liten och skäggig mumie och var helt täckt av bandage. 


	5. Galenskap på hotellet del 2

Blink.  
  
Fågelkvitter.  
  
Blink.  
  
Sol.  
  
Blink, blink.  
  
Massor med sol.  
  
Blink.  
  
Något fult och skäggigt.  
  
Frodo!  
  
DUNK!  
  
"För katten, Gimli vad vill du?", frågade Frodo.  
  
"Det är morgon" svarade Gimli.  
  
"Vem satte en hylla ovanför min säng?" frågade Frodo.  
  
"Vilken hylla?" frågade Gimli.  
  
"Fóa!" skrek Frodo.  
  
Fóa stod bredvid sägnen med en stekpanna i handen och såg oskyldig ut.  
  
"Vad är det?" frågade Fóa och försökte se så oskyldig som möjligt.  
  
De avbröts av att Sam kom in i rummet.  
  
"Det är frukost!"  
  
"Vi kommer" svarade Frodo.  
  
Efter frukost ägnade Meyla, Fóa och Saeta sig åt att reta Gimli.  
  
"Kortis!"  
  
"Käften!"  
  
"Kortis!"  
  
"Käften!"  
  
"Fjolla!"   
  
"Jag är ingen fjolla!" svarade Gimli.  
  
"Det är du visst!" sade Meyla.  
  
"Vi har tittat bland dina underkläder.." började Fóa.  
  
"Käften!" skrek Gimli!  
  
"..dina rosa underkläder.." fortsatte Saeta.  
  
"Käften!"  
  
"..dina TAJTA rosa underkläder" avslutade Meyla.  
  
"Käften" skrek gimli och kastade en kudde mot Meyla.  
  
Kudden förvandlades till en stridsyxa.  
  
"Ducka!" skrek Fóa.  
  
Meyla gick två steg åt sidan och stridsyxan fortsatte mot Legolas.  
  
(Emile: Fredrik! om du så mycket som kröker ett hårstrå på Legolas ska jag..  
  
Fredrik: Kastrera mig med nagelfil, jag vet, jag lovar att Legolas inte kommer till skada)  
  
Saeta slängde sig framför stridsyxan.  
  
(Emile: Krök inte ett hårstrå på Saeta heller!)  
  
Det gick som i slow motion, stridsyxan flög mot Legolas som höll på att svimma.  
  
Saeta försökte slänga sig åt sidan, men stannade i luften.  
  
Yxan fortsatte, Fóa försökte ta tag i skaftet på stridsyxan och hon fick nästan fingrarna avhuggna när yxan började rotera i luften.  
  
Yxan var bara några decimeter från Saeta och den roterade sakta medans den flög mot henne.  
  
Legolas svimmade.  
  
Yxan roterade snabbare och kom allt närmare Saeta.  
  
PANG!  
  
Yxan ändrade snabbt riktning och missade Fóa med en skuggas bredd för att sedan borra sig djupt in i den limegröna tapeten.  
  
Vid sidan av spektaklet stod Meyla med en pistol.  
  
Ur pistolpipan kom det rök.  
  
"Du räddade mig" sade Saeta flåsande.  
  
"Och du högg nästan av min näsa" sade Fóa.  
  
Meyla, Fóa och Saeta började viskande diskutera hur den på bästa sätt skulle hämnas på Gimli.  
  
Till slut kom dom på ett sätt. 


	6. Den flygande dvärgen

Det var en härligt molnig dag, i Isengård regnade det radioaktiva kaniner.  
  
Saruman satt i en solstol och solade. Att himlen var kolasvart och temperaturen -20° bekymrade honom inte, Saruman hatade nämligen solsken.  
  
"Herre, sauron är i telefon" sade Sarumans tjänarorch.  
  
"Vad är det om?" sade Saruman.  
  
"Han vill att du ska förvandla saker i Mörkmård till päron" svarade orchen.  
  
"Ja, ja, ja svarade Sauron "jag ska sätta igång, men kan du inte fråga Sauorn om jag får semester ett tag, jag är trött och det är en så härligt rutten dag?".  
  
"Sauron säger att du får semester när dvärgar flyger" svarade orchen.  
  
Sauron satt uppe i sitt höga torn (om det är möjligt för ett gigantiskt öga att sitta) stirrade tomt mot himlen.   
  
Plötsligt for något som liknade en skäggig kanonkula igen skyn.  
  
Det var visserligen lågnt borta, men Sauron såg allt.  
  
Han zoomade in och såg Gimli flyganddes och svärandes.  
  
RING!  
  
RING!  
  
RING!  
  
"Hallå, det är Sauruman här".  
  
"Hej, det här är Sauron, du får din semester, jag såg just en flygande dvärg"  
  
"Öhhhh, jaha"  
  
"Tack och hej" 


	7. Galenskap på hotellet Del 3

"Där fick han!" skrek Fóa.  
  
"Ner med dvärgarna!" skrek Legolas.  
  
"Jag håller med Leggy" sade Saeta.  
  
"Konstigt att det fanns en katapult på taket av hotellet" sade Meyla  
  
PANG!  
  
Något landade i korridoren utanför dörren.  
  
Legolas uppnade försiktigt dörren.  
  
Ett främmande ansikte visade sig i dörrspringan.  
  
Han stängde dörren igen.  
  
"Det var bara någon som snubblade" sade han til dom andra.  
  
Dörren öppnades och personen som Legolas såg igenom dörröppningen stog nu i dörröppningen.  
  
"Nej, Legolas, det var jag som damp ner i historien helt plötsiligt" sade personen.  
  
"Vem är du, frågade Meyla.  
  
"Jag är Thelethir" svarade den främmande personen.  
  
DANG, DANG, DANG!  
  
"Det är mat!" Ropade Sam.  
  
"Skulle jag också få lite mat, jag är utsvulten" svarade Thelethir.  
  
Sam hade dukat ett bod med de mest delikata saker man kan tänka sig och alla var väldigt hungriga.  
  
"Förresten, jag har ett meddelande från Gandalf" sade Thelethir.  
  
"Vadå?" frågade Meyla.  
  
"Att ni genast ska dra till Moria!" svarade Thelethir.  
  
"Jag visste att han skulle säga det någon gång" svarade Fóa.  
  
"Sa han något mer?" frågade Fóa.  
  
"Att jag måste följa med" svarade Thelethir.  
  
"Sa han verkligen det?" frågade Legolas.  
  
"Nej, det sista hittade jag på själv" svarade Thelethir.  
  
Rummet var väldigt litet för åtta personer (nio med Thelethir) och det hade ljusa randiga tapeter.  
  
Ibland, när solen stog på rätt sätt så reflekterades ljuset i varje dammmkorn som virvlade runt i rummet.  
  
Vid sådana tillfällen liknade rummet mest ett litet ljust tempel.  
  
Sam tog hand om de andra och fungerade som en butler.  
  
Hans matlagning vart känd i hela hotellet och ibland hände de att någon hotellgäst "av en händelse" kom förbi deras rum under middagstid.  
  
Ibland blöd Sam in dem till deras måltider, men oftast skickade Fóa iväg dem eftersom sådana "snyltgäster" som hon kallade dem hade en tendens att ta åt sig rikliga mängder av maten.  
  
Snart skulle Meyla, Fóa, saeta, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam och Thelethir vara på väg till Mória. 


	8. INTERMEZZO Det första kuddkriget

(Författaren: Jag kom på att jag inte hade berättat mycket om hur Meyla, Fóa, saeta, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Frodo och Sam hade det i sitt hotellrum så följande kapitel har inte mycket med histotien att göra.)  
  
Legolas hade varit i baren med hoberna tills både han och hoberna var dödströtta.  
  
"Jag vill ghå åh läggah meh" sluddrade Sam och gick mot deras hotellrum.  
  
"Jah meh" sade de andra.  
  
När de kom nära hotellrummet hördes det förfärligt höga ljud.  
  
"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU..." hördes det från deras rum.  
  
Legolas, som var ganska nykter störtade in in i rummet.  
  
"Vad håller ni på me..." började han, men han hann inte fortsätta eftersom någon kastade en kudde i ansiktet på honom.  
  
"Åh, förlåt, Leggy" sade Saeta "Jag siktade på Fó.." hon han inte heller avsluta meningen förrän Fóa slängde en kudde i ansiktet på honom.  
  
"Schtäng ah muchiken!" sade Frodo "Jah ha huvuvärk!".  
  
Sam lyckades komma fram till stereon och skruvade ner ljudet.  
  
Frodo, Sam, merry och pippin satte sig i varsit hörn och stönade för minsta ljud.  
  
Fóa tog fram sin bärbara dator.  
  
"Jag ska visa dig något häftigt!" sade Fóa till Meyla.  
  
"STÖÖN!" stönade Frodo.  
  
"ÅÅH, mitt huvud" sade Sam.  
  
"Tyst!" sade Fóa.  
  
"Usch" stönade Merry.  
  
Fóa gick in på en hemsida och en ljuvlig ballad kom fram ur högtlarna.  
  
Sam, Frodo, Merry och Pippin tog två par kuddar var och höll för öronen.  
  
På bildskärmen kom det fram texten på låten som spelades och Meyla började följa den med ögonen.  
  
"Den här låten är ganska..." längre han hon inte förrän hon började skika de mest fruktansvärda ramaskri man någonsin hört.  
  
Hoberna hoppade två meter upp i luften och fick så mycket huvudvärk att de behövde äta en hel förpackning treo var.  
  
På bildskärmen kom det fram den fulaste, äckligaste nonster hon någonsin sett.  
  
"Det där var inte snällt!" skrek hon och kastade diverse mjuka och hårda saker mot Fóa.  
  
"Tänk på oss, då" sade Merry "vår huvudvärk har fått huvudvärk!"  
  
"Rätt åt er!" sade Legolas.  
  
PANG!  
  
Legolas träffades av fyra kuddar som träffade honom med dödlig styka (dödlig för en hob, i alla fall).  
  
Snart var det bara Sam och Frodo kvar av hoberna. De byggde ett fort av alla madrasser i rummet.  
  
Alverna (Meyla, Fóa och saeta är alver) bestämde sig för en brutal attack, med samlade krafter slängde de Fóa över madrassborgen.  
  
Hoberna flyttade genast alla madrasser 30cm åt vänster.  
  
DUNK!  
  
"Aj, för i helvete, hobdemoner!" Skrek Fóa.  
  
"Meyla bestämde sig för att skoja med Legolas och attackrade honom bakifrån med en stor fluffig kudde.  
  
DÄNG!  
  
Legolas skalle sprack nästan när Meyla slog elgitarren som förut var en kudde i huvudet på Legolas.  
  
"Vad gör du din idiot!" skrek Saeta "du dödade Legolas Buhäää.."  
  
(Emile:Freeedrik, om jag bara får tag på dig ska jag stoppa upp en elgitarr i röven på dig!  
  
Fredrik: eeh.. okej, får jag beålla elgitarren efteråt?  
  
Emile: du är tamefaan inte klok.  
  
Fredrik:Nej, det är liksom en av grunderna i min personlighet.)  
  
Som tur var överlevde dem hela natten, trötta och med värre huvudvärk än någonsin. 


	9. På väg mot Mordor del 1: Lita aldrig på ...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"Jag så ju åt dig att det skulle vara ett stup någonstans här!"  
  
Så hade det låtit flera gånger under deras vandring, men seden kom dom ätligen ut ut hotellet.  
  
"Jag är trött!" skrek Legolas.  
  
"Vi har bara gått tio meter!" fräste Fóa.  
  
"Men.." började Legolas men han avbröts av att Thelethir plötsligt försvann.  
  
"Kvack" sade merry.  
  
Det knaske låter konstigt att Merry helt plötsligt kvackade men det var inte så konstigt eftersom han strax förvandlades till en anka.  
  
(Eftersom författaren till den här fanficen är så jävla lat följer här en lista på vad som hände efter att merry fövandlads till anka)  
  
1. Sam börjar laga Merry till middag.  
  
2. Pippin vart vegitarian.  
  
3. Gandalf kom.  
  
4. Gandalf ger dem en förtrollad bil  
  
5. De åker iväg till Mordor, åt fel håll  
  
Bilen var en väldigt speciell bil, hur stor plats man än tog upp i baksätet fanns det alltid plats för en till.  
  
Sam och Frodo körde bilen, Sam styrde ratten och Frodo pedalerna, Pippin satt i framsätet, Fóa, Saeta, Meyla och Legolas satt i baksätet.  
  
"Saeta, släpp Leolas, han börjar kvävas" sade Fóa.  
  
"Just det, släpp mig!" skrek Legolas.  
  
saeta släppte Legolas och Legolas satte sig upp och började springa mot bildörren, vilket inte var till någon nytta eftersom baksätet förlängdes medans han sprang.  
  
"Legolas, kom tillbaka!" beordrade Saeta "Jag lovar att inte pussa dig".  
  
"Han hör dig inte" sade Fóa "du får springa efter".  
  
Saeta började springa efter Legolas samtidigt som bilen började förvandlas till en pumpa.  
  
Gandalf hoppade fram ur intet.  
  
"Det är sarumans värk!" skrek han.  
  
"Vi vet det" svarade Fóa.  
  
"Bä, bä vita lamm..." började Gandalf sjunga  
  
"Gaaaah!" skrek både Meyla och Fóa och sprang så fort dom kunde därifrån.  
  
"Yrrrrrrrk!" skrek Pippin oc gömde sig i bagageluckan.   
  
Gandalfs sång gjorde att bilen förvandlades tillbaka till en bil igen och det enda som kunde påminna våra hjältar om att bilen var  
  
Gandalf sadlade sin häst skuggfaxe och red längs med den kilometerlånga raden med säten för att hämta saeta och Legolas.  
  
Han han bara komma halvvägs när plötsligt en stor brinnande skepnad uppenbarade sig.  
  
"Det är en balrog!" skrek Legolas.  
  
"Ja, ja, ja, käraste, jag ska komma hem till dig och ungarna" muttrade Gandalf.  
  
"Ä-är du gift med det där monstret?" frågade Legolas.   
  
"Passa dig vad du säger om min fru" sade Gandalf. 


End file.
